Fake Love
by recchinon
Summary: After 5 years he comes to see her, telling her that he loves her and he would die soon...  Semi AU  -3 shots- COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disc: I don't own BLEACH

Note: inspired by a manga, "Fujun Ai"

_Thought/Past_

Present.

.

**-****Fake Love****-**

**Part 1 of 3**

**.**

**.**

It was winter again, before she realized it, it has been the fifth winter since the last time she'd seen him. It has been five years and she never saw him again since their graduation day. She heard that he moved somewhere to be hospitalized due to his health problem, but she didn't know where and why he's been hospitalized.

It'd been like a ritual for her. She sent him postcards every year for Christmas and New Year. She sent him one for his birthday too. She sent him to his parent's house, since she never got any reply, she thought, maybe he was not living there. Or maybe he just didn't care to reply her.

It has been five years and she still hadn't moved on.

Orihime Inoue sighed as she walked home from her office. It has been two years since she left Karakura and moved to Tokyo. She found herself a decent job in a company. She didn't have much money but she had enough. She lived alone, it was not a problem, she'd been used to live alone but somehow it was a little different. Sometime she'd spent her nights alone in her room, drinking beer while thinking about her life back then in Karakura. She missed that little town. She missed her friends.

Tatsuki was in Tokyo too, she would visit her sometime in her free time. Ishida would send her email every now and then or even call her sometime. Chad and the other also would contact her and when they happened to be in Tokyo, they'd meet in a coffee shop and talk. Practically, she's kept in contact with everyone but him. She'd been trying but it seemed like nobody knows where Ichigo Kurosaki was at the moment.

It was snowing and Orihime walked faster.

She missed him.

She missed Ichigo Kurosaki and she was hopeless.

Trying not to cry at the thought, Orihime walked to her apartment building. She almost reached the main door when someone caught her hand and stopped her. She was scared and turned quickly to see who was that.

"Inoue?"

Orihime was about to scream but in a second she saw his bright hair, she lost her voice. His hair had grown longer but it was the same orange hair. He wore sunglasses but she knew it was him. He might grow taller or changed his hair style but she knew—she would always recognize him—it was him.

The tall man smiled, "Long time no see…"

She tried so hard not to cry. It was hard but somehow she managed not to cry, "Ku… Kurosaki-kun?"

With his free hand he took off his sunglass smirked, "Hello…"

* * *

><p>Her hands were shaking as she poured some tea into his cup. She was nervous though she tried hard not to show it to him. It was awkward. Sure she always wanted to see him but now that he suddenly appeared in front of her, let's just say she was not ready.<p>

Besides, he had changed a lot. His hair was now longer and his body was taller than the last time she saw him. His voice was somehow deeper than the last time. It had been five years after all, he was not a boy anymore. He was a man now.

"Everyone worries about you, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime tried to start a conversation as she poured the tea for herself now, "Ishida-kun's in America now, taking his master degree in a university there. He said he would be back next year. Sado-kun is working now in Kobe and Tatsuki-chan is here too…" she laughed nervously, "Tatsuki-chan works in police department now… She's just been promoted last month, she is an inspector now."

"I see," he took a sip of his tea, he was smiling but she realized that his eyes looked sad, "Everyone's doing well. It's good," he put the cup onto the table. She wondered if what he meant by 'good' was the tea or the fact that everyone was doing okay. He looked at her again, "So, how are you? It's been five year and you looked fine. I'm glad…"

Something was different about him.

Orihime knew it. There was something about him that was not right. Ichigo Kurosaki was a man who had this strong look in his eyes. This time he looked sad. She didn't like it. This man was the same man whom she had fallen in love with and she didn't like to see him sad like this.

"I'm fine…" she took a sip from her cup, avoiding his gaze, "I heard… That you had to be hospitalized? How are you now?"

She waited for the answer but nothing came out from him. She waited for another minute but he hadn't said anything. Slowly she looked up at him to see his expression and was surprised when she saw the look on his face.

After another minute of silence, finally he said something.

"Well, not that you mention about it…" the orange haired man sighed, his now long bang covered half of his face, "My illness can't be cured."

She couldn't believe what she heard.

"The doctor said, it's impossible. I might look okay, but deep inside, everyday… I know it wouldn't be long before I die…" he looked at her but she focused on her cup of tea on the table. She refused to look at him, she was trembling as he continued talking, "I came here, running away from the hospital just to see you…"

She tried to focus on what he said though it was difficult. She was about to cry. She couldn't believe it. Ichigo Kurosaki, the man she loved, was not a kind of man who'd die because of some sickness. No, he supposed to be stronger than this. He supposed… He shouldn't die.

"I've always liked you, Inoue. Since back then in high school…" she looked at him, couldn't believe on what she heard. He smiled sadly at her, "I just want to tell you this. Before I die…"

She didn't know what she felt the moment. Too many things happened and she couldn't absorb it fully. First he said he was about to die, now he said that he liked her. She didn't understand this. After these past five years why now?

She didn't know how to react and what to say so she just looked down at her cup. She loved him. Always. Now, he told her that he was about to die and he liked her, how should a woman react on this situation?

She didn't want him to die…

She was still deep in her thought when suddenly he stood up.

"Thank's for the tea. I'm sorry for coming suddenly and saying weird stuff…" Ichigo put on his coat.

"Aa," she felt her throat was too dry to talk but she had to say something, "are you going back to hospital?"

Ichigo smirked weakly, "Well, since they said it cannot be cured, staying there's pointless. Now, I'm staying at a hotel."

"If that so," Orihime stood up quickly, she wouldn't let him go just like this, she grabbed his sleeve and tilted her head, looked right to his eyes, "you can stay here."

He looked at her, couldn't believe in what he heard. He knew it. They were both not a kid anymore. He knew what she meant. He knew it and that was why he couldn't believe it. This was Orihime Inoue, the pure girl whose mind just like a kid. It had been five years, even this pure hearted Orihime had grown up…

She knew she was being bold but she didn't care, she plead him with her eyes, "It's… It's snowing out there… It's late already, a-and…" she was desperately trying to find some reason to make him say. She knew, she might look bad right now.

She bit her lip when he touched her cheek with one hand while his other hand was on her shoulder. His brown eyes met her grey eyes. She lost her voice again. They were suddenly so close. Too close…

"Is that pity I hear?" he whispered, "It doesn't matter if it's pity…"

He hugged her. She was too scared to return the hug but she couldn't resist. Slowly, she circled her arms around him and returned the hug. He was warm. Hot… He was hot.

She loved this man. It has been five years and he had been changed but her feeling was not faded. He was the man she wanted. She closed her eyes as he kissed her exposed neck. Slowly his hand sneak under her shirt and that was when she opened her eyes.

"W-wait…"

"No?"

His voice was desperate. She knew this was too fast. She never did anything like this before, but…. This was her Kurosaki-kun. It was supposed to be alright. She loved this man and apparently he returned her feeling. She knew it would be alright, but she was scared…

"This is my first time…"

She avoided his eyes but he cupped her face and made her looked into his eyes. Those brown eyes were so pretty. She knew he wouldn't like to hear it… but they were just so pretty. She was scared that one day someone would realize how pretty they were and tried to steal those orbs…

"This is also my first time."

"W-what…"

She wanted to ask if that was true but he kissed her. The kiss was soft and shy. It made her dizzy, his kiss always had this effect to her. Yes, this was not their first kiss. Long time ago… Five, almost six years ago, they had their first kiss…

She closed her eyes, tried to enjoy the kiss and the tickling sensation of his hands that were all over her body. She wanted to forget everything. What had happened five years ago… It didn't matter anymore…

* * *

><p><em>It was winter, their last winter as a high school student. Soon, in less than four month, they would graduate. Soon, they would go their own way. This might be her last chance and she knew it. <em>

_Orihime Inoue had loved Ichigo Kurosaki for almost three years now and everyone knew it except the orange haired boy who was oblivious to her feeling. She decided that she had to confess her feeling before the graduation. She knew the chance for him to love her back was almost zero but she couldn't hide the feeling any longer, she had to tell him no matter what._

_She wrote a note and left it on his shoe locker. She could have just left a love letter for him but she thought that she had to say it directly. She wrote a note for him, telling him that she would wait for him in the empty classroom after school. This would be her last chance. From tomorrow they didn't have to go to the school anymore until the graduation day, so today was definitely her last chance._

_She waited for him nervously. She knew he would come and she would have to say it. She had practiced to say those words thousand times in front of mirror the day before, this should be alright. She didn't care whether he would accept her or not. She just needed to tell him. _

_"I'm sorry to make you waiting."_

_He came sooner than she had anticipated. As soon as she saw him walked into the class room—one hand scratching his head—all the words she had prepared was gone. _

_"Inoue?" _

_She had to say something._

_"What do you need from me?"_

_She had to do something._

_"Inoue?"_

_He stopped right in front of her. He was being too close. Too close._

_Too…_

_Before she could control herself, Orihime had tiptoed and pulled him by his neck. She kissed him. He was not expecting this from her but he couldn't get away. She was about to pull away when she realized that he had his arms around her. She closed her eyes once again and continued the kiss. _

_It had been his first kiss—hers too. He didn't know why she kissed him. She didn't know why he let her to kiss him. They were kissing for few more seconds before she finally pulled away. Her face was red—not as red as his—and she looked away, he looked at her with that scowl on his face. Maybe, he didn't like the kiss?_

_"Why?"_

_She secretly asked the same question to herself._

_She didn't know the answer. She had forgot the answer the moment his lips touched hers._

_"I'm sorry!" was all she said before she ran away and left him alone in the dark class room. _

_Maybe, if only he ran after her and asked her once again, she would say it. If only he chased her, she would tell him. _

_But he didn't chase her…_

* * *

><p>That was five years ago…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yes it's me. What? You want to kill me? Of please… I know I still have so many stories I need to finish but here I am with another new story… Forgive me, but this story is only containing 3 parts… And I promise I would finish this one soon… Just like Love Pretender and Bad Girl Bad Boy, this story is a light story with a heavy beginning.

A review would be nice, what do you think?

Recchinon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: I don't own BLEACH

Note: inspired by a manga, "Fujun Ai"

_Thought/Past_

Present.

.

**-****Fake Love****-**

**Part 2 of 3**

**.**

**.**

_"If only I told him about my feeling back then, maybe now… we…"_

Just as he made love to her, she kept thinking about what had happened five years ago, few months before their graduation day. She had been stupid. Just because she had been a coward, five years had gone to waste. If only she told him that she loves him that day…

Now he came to her and returned her feeling, but they didn't have much time. It was all her fault.

"What are you thinking?"

"K-kurosaki-kun?"

When she realized it, he was hovering above her, still naked from their recent activity. The deep scowl on his face showed her that he worried about her. She realized that she had been spacing out and made her new boyfriend worried. She blushed, she was not used being naked under a man—who was also naked.

"Is there anything wrong?"

She bit her lower lip, the man above her with his slightly blushing face and all of his muscles, he looked okay. If only she didn't know about his illness she wouldn't think that there was something wrong with his health. It was hard to believe that this man would… would…

"Hey… Why are you crying, _princess…_" he smiled and using his thumb, he wiped a single tear on her cheek. He kissed her forehead softly and smiled, "you okay?"

She nodded and smiled, though actually she really wanted to cry.

"I'm just… happy."

That was not a lie. But that was not the whole truth. She couldn't tell him that she was afraid. She was afraid to love him more than this. She was afraid that if she loved him deeper than this, she would be broken completely when he… he… The thought of him die alone was enough to scare her.

He grinned and pulled her for a hug, "Me too…" he kissed her cheek softly, "being with you like now makes me feel like I'm dreaming…"

She smiled, she felt exactly the same.

"Thank you…"

Maybe she couldn't do much. She would never win against death but at least she wanted to be there when he was having a hard time.

* * *

><p>Orihime woke up smelling something nice from the kitchen. She walked dizzily to the kitchen and found Ichigo with her apron arranging the food on the table. She didn't know that he could cook. Besides, the food looked better than her cook.<p>

He turned to see the girl with auburn hair and smiled, "Morning, I made you breakfast," he was far more cheerful than usually, "Well, I don't know if you'll like it or not."

She had to admit that he looked cute in that apron and the food looked delicious too but he worried about his health. He shouldn't have done this for her. He shouldn't be tired. She was happy with this kind of affection but she worried about him more.

"You don't need to…"

"Ah the soup's boiling!" he didn't listen to her and ran to the stove to check on the soup.

Orihime sighed, "Kurosaki-kun…" she ran to the man and grabbed his arm, "You've done so much… Do you feel unwell somewhere? How are you feeling?"

The taller man looked at the girl and saw the tears on her eyes. He sighed. Orihime looked like she was ready to cry. She looked pretty when she was crying but he didn't want to make her cry.

"I made you worry, I'm sorry…" he apologized. He used his sleeve to wipe her tears, "But even if I make you worry, I have to thank you. This is the only thing I could do…"

Orihime blushed and from the look on her face, he knew she was ready to cry harder.

Ichigo slapped his palm to his face and groaned, "Aaah, I'm sorry... headache…"

"Aaah! Ne-nevermind my breakfast, please go rest…"

"Okay…"

_'It's too dangerous… She was too cute.'_

* * *

><p>"Don't you think that Inoue-san had been acting weird lately?"<p>

"There must be something happened…"

"Yeah, did you see that? She giggled when she checked on her phone but then suddenly she'd cry!"

"Maybe she was too tired?"

"Maybe... Or is it about her boyfriend?"

"She has one? Oh no!"

Her co-workers were gossiping quite loudly not too far from where she sat during the lunch time in her office. She heard what they were talking about and she realized that they were talking about her but she didn't care, what she had in her mind was him only. She just wanted to go home quickly and to see him. She knew that she had been acting weird lately but she couldn't help it. What had just happened was just too much for her.

Ichigo had been staying in her house for one week already. She couldn't let him leave.

Now every time she went home he would be there to welcome her. It had been like forever since the last time she had someone to have dinner with. Now, everyday he would cook for her. He would treat her like a princess though it was him whom sick but he really spoiled her. She wouldn't complain though, she loved the way he would welcome her with a hug and a light smooch on her forehead. It had been five years and Ichigo Kurosaki sure had changed a lot.

She never had thought that he was a type who really loves cuddle. She would giggle whenever she remember how he would welcome home wearing that cute apron. He would say, "Welcome home, Inoue!" with that awkward—but cute—smile on his face. She never had expected anything like that. They'd become lovers. Everynight he would hold her to sleep...

Orihime loved his warmth. She loved to sleep next to him though she worried for how many more times they were able to sleep together like that. She loved him so much but they did not have future together. They did not have much time together, that was why she really wanted to cherish every moment she had with him.

"I'm home, Kurosaki-kun... I am sorry I'm a bit later than usual... Huh?"

Orihime saw Ichigo sat on the sofa alone in the darkness of the living room. He didn't turn the light on. Without bothering to turn the light on, the twenty three years old girl ran toward the man. She couldn't really see him in the darkness but somehow he looked really tired and weak.

"Kurosaki-kun..." she tapped his shoulder, she frowned when he tilted his head to see her, "Are you oka—"

She was cut off when he hugged her suddenly. He rested his head on her chest while his arms were around her waist. She bit her lip and circled her hand around him.

"Kuro—"

"I'm alright," he whispered, "please hold me just like this for a while..."

Orihime hugged him tighter. Warm... He was so warm. She loved it whenever he embraced her after their wonderful love making. She loved the way he would kiss her forehead and whispered some sweet nothing sleepily before he dozed off.

She wondered nervously how long he would be able to stay alive. She wondered for how many more times they could make love... She wasn't ready to let him go. No, she would never be ready for that.

Ichigo was kissing her neck when she tried to stop him.

"W-wait... Kurosaki-kun..."

"Hmm?" he answered but he didn't stop at all, "what's wrong?"

Orihime sighed, she didn't really want to stop but she really concerned about his health, "Well, I think it's enough for today..." Ichigo pulled away a little and stared at the blushing naked woman beneath her, "I remember that your heart is not well, we doing this will just burden it..."

"Inoue..." Ichigo looked into the grey orbs seriously, "I'm happy that you worry about me..." he smirked sexily as one of his hands groped her breast, "...but I don't have any reason to stop this."

"Kurosaki-kun, p-please stop..."

"Don't say that, please..." Ichigo lowered his face, closer to hers, "If I had to die, I'd rather to die in your arm, Inoue..."

Orihime blushed. Ichigo smiled at her and it made her face became even redder. She was really nervous but she was also very happy.

"So," Ichigo kiss her neck again, "One more time?"

* * *

><p>That was not the first time Orihime was awake in the middle of the night, watching the sleeping prince next to her. She loved his sleeping face. He might have that rough look when he woke up but his sleeping face was so peaceful and beautiful. No matter for how long she stared at him, she would never get bored.<p>

Orihime was scared with Ichigo's condition. He looked so healthy but it even scared her more because she knew he was not healthy at all. He never went to hospital to check up and he didn't take any medicine... She understood that he already gave up since the doctor said it was incurable but even if just a little longer, she wished that he could stay alive for few more days. She just wished he would take care of his bode better.

They have been together for almost a month and even though they had made love many times, that wasn't enough. She hadn't loved him enough... There were still so many things she wanted to do together with Ichigo. She had loved him for years and now that she knew he had loved her too for all this time, she didn't want to let him go.

She knew he disliked hospital and he would refuse to go but this morning she asked him again to go to the hospital for a medical check up. She knew he didn't like hospital but she would continue to worry if he didn't at least get his medical check up...

"Hospital?"

Orihime nodded. He was pouring some coffee into their cup this morning. She had thought about it since last night, she would make sure that he would agree with her this time.

"I think you need to see the doctor, I know you look healthy but at least..." she bit her lip, "I didn't want something happen to you..."

"Inoue..."

"Kurosaki-kun!" she cut him, she looked into his eyes. She knew he waas troubled by her request. She knew he wouldn't do it, so she decided to cheat. She sighed and pouted, "Please, go see the doctor, _Ichigo-kun..._"

He never told her but he actually had wanted to hear her calling him by his first name. Now that she used his first name to call him, he blushed madly. She knew she had won by this.

"You will go to hospital today for a check up, right? Ichigo-kun?"

He sighed.

This girl had him wrapped in her little finger. She waited but he just sat there and said nothing. He knew she had been cheating, she used his first name to make him do what she wanted him to do. He was smarter than that, She could cheat and so he was. He was not the only one who had some weak point anyway.

Ichigo stood up and walked to where Orihime sat. She looked at him nervously as he stood behind her chair and suddenly hugged her from behind.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"I'm sorry, _Hime..._" he whispered to her ear, he could feel the girl was shivering. His lips were brushing his ears softly as he talked, "I couldn't go to hospital. I'm sorry to make you worry, but I can't go…"

"B-but…"

"There was no point to go there," he kissed her earlobe lightly, "besides, if I went there, they would force me to stay there. And I would never be able to see you again…"

His breath was hot and it tickled her neck, she couldn't think straightly, "Ichigo-kun…"

"Hime…" he whispered, "would you marry me?"

"E-eh?"

Orihime stood up suddenly, almost hitting his face with her head.

He stepped back to give her some space. He pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. She realized what it might be.

"Orihime Inoue," he said firmly, smiled at the now trembling girl, "would you be my wife?"

"I-ichigo…"

He smiled and opened the box for her, there was a beautiful diamond ring in the box, he took on of her hand and kiss it gently, "Would you be mine? Until death do us apart?"

_…Until death do us apart._

That sounded too sad for their current situation but she was happy nevertheless. She nodded her head, "Yes, oh, of course yes!"

Until death do us apart.

* * *

><p>"Eh? You will get married?"<p>

Tatsuki hadn't talked to her best friend since high school for already almost a month. She was quite busy lately since she had gotten promoted. There was a case that she needed to solve that kept her busy lately. That was why when Orihime called her and told her that she would get married, she almost couldn't believe it. Orihime was about to get married and it would be with her childhood friend, Ichigo Kurosaki.

It had been years since she heard about the orange haired boy. She knew that Orihime had always had crushed to him, but even so to get married to a man who had been disappeared for years from her life… Tatsuki felt that something was not right.

She sighed. She sat in front of computer in her office with her phone in one hand. She still had a case to solve but now she couldn't concentrate thinking about her best friend.

"Orihime, isn't this too sudden?"

She talked carefully. She knew that Orihime really loved the man and she didn't want her to be upset because of her words. Since she became a police, it was hard for her to trust anyone. She knew that Ichigo was a good boy but it had been years since the last time she saw him and she loved Orihime she couldn't help but to worry about her.

"I know, Tatsuki-chan… But Ichigo doesn't have much time…"

Tatsuki sighed, she really wanted to smoke now to relieve her stress, "What do you mean?"

Orihime gulped—she could hear it, she did it a lot when she was nervous—and she tried to sound calm but she couldn't deceive her best friend about her feeling. She tried to be strong, "Ichigo would die."

Tatsuki stood up suddenly, knocked down her chair in the process, "WHAT?"

"Orihime…" she massaged her temples tiredly, she knew she might be wrong but she needed to say it, "I think, you shouldn't marry him."

"Eh, why?" Orihime talked nervously, "I- I know he doesn't have much time but I don't mind to be his wife, even if it couldn't last long…" she started sobbing and somehow Tatsuki felt like she wanted to punch someone for this, "I love him, Tatsuki… I has lost my chance with him once, I don't want to lose it again this time…"

The black haired girl took a deep breath to calm herself, she knew this might be wrong, but she did have a bad feeling about this, "You know Orihime, I shouldn't tell you about this, but I think I have no choice…"

Orihime didn't say anything. She was listening, ready for anything Tatsuki might say next.

"Actually, the case I'm currently working on is about a marriage swindler. The criminal fakes his illness and then steal away the money from the woman he supposed to get married."

Orihime gasped, "Tatsuki-chan! What do you—"

"Tell me honestly, Orihime," Tatsuki cut her, "don't you think it's suspicious?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thanks for the reviews :D

So, one (or two?) more chapters :D I hope you'd like it.

**Recchinon**


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: standard applied

.

.

Fake Love (3 of 3)

.

.

Orihime couldn't believe what she'd heard from Tatsuki. She didn't expected that the tomboy girl would say something like that. She knew that Tatsuki had known Ichigo longer than her, but that was way she didn't expect her to say something like that about Ichigo.

Ichigo was a kind person. Rough, but he was kind. Tatsuki should know about this the most. She had been friend with the orange haired guy since they were really young. There was no way Ichigo would try to swindle her.

"But it has been years," Tatsuki tried to reason with her, "People change as time goes by, Orihime. You have to admit it."

"But Kurosaki-kun is Kurosaki-kun," Orihime clenched on the phone harder, "he said he loves me."

Tatsuki sighed, "Then why now?"

Orihime didn't say anything. She chew on her lower lip. She was trying not to cry. She knew Tatsuki was just worrying her. But still that didn't mean she had to say something cruel like that about the man she loved.

"Think about it Orihime," she heard Tatsuki huffed, "you need to be calm before deciding things."

"Ok," she didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I am busy right now, let's talk about this again later ok? I will call you."

And she hung up.

What had Tatsuki told her, though she didn't want to believe that, kept playing in her head. She knew, this was all too sudden and she knew something was not right. She was just trying not to recognize it. She didn't want to think bad about the man she loved so much.

Everything went to well. She knew Tatsuki had her point.

To think about it, someone she had loved for so long appeared and confessed to her suddenly...

"Welcome home..."

His smile when he welcomed her home made it harder for her. Everything in her head messed up and she didn't know anymore what to believe.

"I'm home..."

He was surprised when she threw her self to him and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong?" He hugged her back though he didn't know what made her acting strangely like this, "did something happened at work?"

Orihime shook her head, "make love to me, Kurosaki-kun..."

"Eh?"

"Please, hold me."

Ichigo knew something bad had happened to his princess. That night when he made love to her, he could see that she was avoiding his eyes. He wanted to make her feeling good but at first he needed to know what the problem was.

"What's wrong? You're worrying about something?"

After they made love that night, she didn't say anything. She just hugged him tightly. Trying to discuss things with her innerself.

She believed him.

She knew he didn't want to do anything bad to her. Then why did she felt uneasy like this?

That morning before she went to work, she got an email from Tatsuki. She appologized to her but she told her that she was still suspecting Ichigo for the serial crime which had happened lately.

Orihime couldn't let it just like that. She had to do something to prove Tatsuki that Ichigo wasn't the culprit.

If she got the information from the doctor about Ichigo's illness, maybe Tatsuki would change her mind about Ichigo.

Orihime was relieved when the doctor from the hospital answered her called. This way, she could feel better...

"Ah yes, that's true. Ichigo Kurosaki was one of our patient."

Orihime sighed in relieved, she just needed to tell Tatsuki about this and...

"But he had been cured and was released two years ago."

She almost dropped her phone.

.

The doctor told her that they couldn't tell her the detail opf his illness but Ichigo Kurosaki had been hospitalized for three years before the doctor decided that he had been cured and might leave the hospital.

Apparently, it wasn't an incurable illness.

Orihime couldn't remember how she could reach home in that shocked stated.

"See Tatsuki?"

They were having their dinner like usual that evening. She tried not to act unusual in front of him. Afterall, everything wasn't really clear yet.

"Yes, when I told Tatsuki that we're getting married, she said she want to see you." Orihime smiled.

Ichigo nodded, "Sure, why not. It had been years since I met her. I bet she will lecture me about being a nice husband for you."

Orihime could see that he was sincere when he said that, but that even made her more confused.

"She is a police now, one of the best in her division."

"I can imagine that," Ichigo laughed, "That just sounds like her."

Orihime frowned. He didn't have any weird expression when he heard the word "police".

Maybe she was just thinking too much.

But if everything is alright, why would he pretended to be sick?

"I'll just begin right away, will you be able to make her happy? With enough money I mean."

The three of them were in Orihime's living room. Tatsuki and Ichigo sitting face to face while Orihime who just came back with the tea from the kitchen putting the cups on the table.

Tatsuki wasn't in her best mood. Both Ichigo and Orihime could see this.

"I understand your current situasion," Tatsuki said in an annoyed tone, "but I couldn't just let Orihime marry a guy without money, now could I?"

Orihime sat next to Tatsuki. She knew that whatever Tatsuki said she shouldn't interfere. Even for her, the black haired woman looked really scary at times like this.

"Orihime is really kind and beautiful, if she wanted, she could marry any guy she desires," Tatsuki started again, "I want her to be happy. I can't let her to marry a moneyless guy. Even if it's you, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed, he knew he shouldn't raise his voice this time. This was an important time to him if he wanted to marry Orihime. If Tatsuki forbid her to marry him, he knew no matter how much Orihime loved him, she wouldn't marry him.

"Actually, I do have some money," Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence because Tatsuki cut him in.

"Oh yeah? Where's your money?"

"Tatsuki-chan it's enough already," Orihime touched Tatsuki's shoulder softly before turned to see Ichigo, "Kurosaki-kun, I've something to ask you."

Ichigo smiled, honestly his head was acheing already, "What is it?"

"Did you..." She looked at him right to his eyes, "lie to me?"

"Eh?"

"I checked out," she continued before he could say anything, "your previous hospital. They say your illness has been cured some time ago. The doctor told me himself."

Ichigo didn't say anything. Orihime, afterall, hadn't finished with what she wanted to say.

"If you're not ill, why did you tell me that you are? Why did you do that?" Her voice was shaking, "Kurosaki-kun, what exactly did you want to do to me?"

Orihime and Tatsuki looked at the guy in front of them. Now that she had said what she had in her mind, she waited for what he would tell her.

To her surprised Ichigo palmed his face and let out a long sigh, "Damn, I got caught."

Orihime couldn't believe what she'd heard. Though deep inside she wanted to believe him... He was... He was...

"You really wanted to rob me?" Orihime cried, she started sobbing onto her palms.

"R... Rob you? Me?"

Orihime jumped across the table and landed perfectly on his laps. She slapped his chest angrily with tears all over her face.

"I thought it was strange for me to have such a luck for once."

Slap.

"L-luck?"

Slap.

"How many women did you trick?"

Slap.

"What?" Ichigo tried to catch her hands to stop her and to calm her down but Orihime could be really strong when she wanted.

Slap.

"Too bad! I don't have any money for you!"

Slap.

"Money? What money?"

When she stepped back from him he didn't know what she would do next. He never expect her to pull out the ring from her finger.

"This thing!"

"Ah, hey, Inoue..."

"I don't need this!"

She threw away the ring to the carpeted floor.

"Argh, the diamond ring!" Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed both of her shoulder and looked into her teary eyes, "Listen..."

He couldn't finished what he wanted to say because this time he was pulled away from Orihime and thrown across the room.

When he tried to stand back he saw Tatsuki stood in front of him, rubbing his knuckles, ready to hit him again. She looked really pissed off.

"Whatever you wanna say, say it in my office!"

Orihime was bawling in the corner of the room while her best friend and her ex fiance shout at each other.

"What's the meaning of this! Why should I go with you!"

"Shut up, Ichigo, you don't have to pretend anymore. You admitted it, you said, "damn I got caugh" right?"

"I did say that, hey stay away from me Tatsuki!"

"Stop struggling and come with me!"

"Oi, Inoue, help me, this woman is crazy!"

"What you-!"

Tatsuki pushed Ichigo away when her cellphone was ringing. She looked at her bestfriend who was sobbing in the corner of the room before answering the phone.

"Yeah, Arisawa here."

"Ah, Arisawa-san, we already caught the culprit. The marriage swindler is also responsible for the stolen jewelry, please come here!"

.

The room was surrounded by uncomfortable silence after Tatsuki hurrily left the room. She grinned and appologized to Ichigo before quickly left the room. Leaving the awkward couple alone.

Orihime sat on the floor with her back facing Ichigo. Her eyes and nose were red, she was too embarrassed to face the man she had accused.

Ichigo on the other side, picked the ring she threw away earlier and sighed. He walked toward the girl.

"I can't believe I've been suspected for robbery," he sat in front of her and showed the ring to her, hoping that she'd accepted it once again, "but what I can't believe the most is I've done something that made you cry."

She sobbed.

"Why did you lie?"

Ichigo sighed when she started crying again.

"It's been disturbing me all the time." She rubbed her runny nose, "I was wondering how long we had time until you'd leave me..."

She looked down to the floor, her long hair hid her crying face.

"Did you enjoy watching me like that?"

Her shoulder was shaking.

"How is that possible."

"Then why did you..."

He tilted her face with one hand and kissed her. It tasted slightly salty from the tears but he didn't care. He continued kissing her until she stop crying.

He cupped her face with both of his large hand.

"Hey, you... Listen to me," he looked into her grey eyes, "I was wrong for lying to you. But I have no choice. I would do anything to make you to accept me."

"But, I've been always loving you, since high school," she sobbed, "I'd been..."

He put one finger on her lips, "Listen, just listen."

She looked at him.

"I didn't understand what I felt until that day, when you kissed me. I thought, that was the best thing I'd ever felt. But you," he pinched her nose lovingly, "you avoided me since that day. You acted like nothing happened... I was confused, I thought you didn't want to talk about it. Or maybe you regretted it..."

Orihime protested, "I would never..."

"Sssst, just listen," he smiled, "I thought I should just give you up but you kept sending me a postcard, so I thought, just maybe... Maybe... I had a chance."

He touched his forhead to hers.

"Sorry for lying," he whispered, "I just, didn't want you to avoid me again."

She bit her lower lip, she didn't want to cry again.

"You're still angry?"

Orihime was angry. Of course.

"I am angry." She said sharply, "you lie about your illness, I am really angry."

He sighed. He pecked her lips softly.

"I am sorry."

"But I am happy."

She smiled.

"At least until death do us apart didn't sound too scary anymore."

Ichigo laughed. He pulled the girl until she sat on his laps.

"So you're still marrying me?"

"Do you still want me?"

He grinned boyishly.

"Of course."

She chuckled and hugged his neck.

"Then let's get married."

.

.

END

.

.

/omake/

"So, Kurosaki-kun, you said you had money?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Err, how do you get the money, you're unemployeed right?"

"I write books."

"Eh, what books."

"Well you will laugh at me."

"No, I will not... What book?"

"Teenlit."

.

.

.

Author's note:

Sorry for the cheesy ending, I actually didn't wanna end this like this but I've lost interest for this fic so I decided to finish it ASAP.


End file.
